Episodes
These are the episodes for The Hub. Number of episodes aired | Started Airing | Ended Airing Season 1: Forty ----------------- October 10, 2010 -- August 29, 2011 Season 2: Twenty-five ----------------------- October 10, 2011 -- April 25, 2012 Season 3: Forty ------------------------ November 11,2012 -- September 30,2013 More coming soon! Season 1 Episodes Episode 1: Teamwork is Magic Part 1:'Lief is tasked by Princess Marillia with going to Hub City to make some good friends and form a team. There, he meets fellow Hub characters Dennis, Atomic Betty, Strawberry Shortcake, Yawp & Dander, Lucky, and Twilight Sparkle. The episode is referred to as Dancer in the Star (another title for Nightmarina) '''Episode 2: Teamwork is Magic Part 2:'Nightmarina is freed from her imprisonment and begins to shroud the island in eternal darkness and sorrow. Lief and his new friends must find the Elements of Teamwork to stop Nightmarina. 'Episode 3:When Good Ponies Go Bad! (Part 1):'When Twilight Sparkle,Applejack,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,and Fluttershy eats unusual cookie made by the evil Office Kitty,Pinkie along with Robbie,Tinyhead,and Quantum Ray must break the spell before all of Hub Island is in ruins. 'Episode 4:When Good Ponies Go Bad! (Part 2):'With the mane 5 still under the spell and are slaves to Office Kitty,Pinkie Pie,Tinyhead,and Robbie must go to the old abandoned city streets to find a magical object to stop Office Kitty once and for all. '''Episode 5: King of the Golden Tickets: Lief receives two tickets from Princess Marillia to the Midnight Carnival, an exclusive event hosted by Princess Marillia herself. This leads to arguments among Dennis, Atomic Betty, Strawberry Shortcake, Robbie Shippton,Yawp & Dander, Lucky, and Twilight Sparkle who all want to go with Lief's extra ticket. Episode 6: A Sour Strawberry:'''When Doctor Brainhead infects Strawberry Shortcake,Dennis must save her and stop Brainhead from wrecking havoc in the school. '''Episode 7: Fraggle Rock and Roll!: Dennis and Strawberry discovers a cave under a big tree that leads them to a hidden place filled with fun music-making creatures called Fraggles! Episode 8: Pinkie's Lil' Cutie Pie:'Pinkie Pie adopts Cutie Snoot,a cute but evil little kitty who is trying to get rid of her,but her plans backfire! '''Episode 9: Animal Mechanical Can Do Attitude:'Lief learns that he isn't the only Hub character who moved to Hub City to study the magic of teamwork when Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals move in and that Komodo needs to study in Lief's castle.But instead of working together,Lief and Komodo get into an argument. 'Episode 10: Berry Bitty Harvest Season:'While Princess Berrykin and the other Berrykins are on a vacation,Sasquatch volunteers to harvest the berry bushes in Berry Bitty City all by himself. 'Episode 11: Pranks A Lot,Sasquatch!:'Sasquatch and Dennis make mischief by playing pranks on everyone in Hub City.But when an old friend of Dennis' comes to visit,Sasquatch becomes a third wheel. 'Episode 12: The Lunar Moon Dance Night:'Rex tries to ask Unicorn to come to the Lunar Moon Dance Night with him tonight,but he is too nervous to ask. 'Episode 13: The Friend-zy Fight:'Walter gets Komodo and Sasquatch into a fight and break up their friendship by tricking Komodo into joining the After School Club,until Sorceress Thaegen brainwashes Komodo.Luckily,the Animal Mechanicals discover that they also represent to Elements of Harmony to defeat Thaegen and save Komodo. 'Episode 14:The Dark Animal Mechanicals:'Nightmare Moon creates evil versions of the Animal Mechanicals with evil powers to make dark mayhem and make the nighttime last forever. 'Episode 15: Nightmare Unicorn!:'Nightmare Moon kidnaps Unicorn and turns her into a nightmare Animal Mechanical.Luckily,Rex comes to the rescue and turns Unicorn back to normal. 'Episode 16: Komodo's Magic Violin:'Komodo decides to challenge Walter to a violin playing contest after school with a magical violin that was once owned by a girl named Kahoko Hino,which it's playing is making his friends jealous and must win them back by finding the violin with a little fairy helper named Lilli. 'Episode 17: Sasquatch,Dancer of the Seven Pies:'After a bet from Walter on the Dance Contest, Komodo and Mouse trains Sasquatch to be a dancer. 'Episode 18: Boot's Return:'After another failed attempt to catch Dennis and the Hub Squad,including the Animal Mechanicals when they are causing trouble, Sergeant Slipper's job is on the line. Slipper's boss hires Boot to replace him again, who apprehends most of the residents of Hub City for the most insignificant of actions and sets out to ban all modes of fun for everyone else. Teamed with Walter, Komodo plans to ensure that Slipper keeps his job and Hub City returns to normal. 'Episode 19: Return of the Walter-Bot:'When Doctor Brainhead infects Dennis and Walter's robot;DenWalter-Bot and turns it into a red-eyed rampaging machine,Komodo,along with the Hub Squad and the Animal Mechanicals must protect the school and get Brainhead out of the robot before things get ugly. 'Episode 20: The Magic of The Unicorn Heart:'While practicing new magic tricks with Twilight Sparkle,Unicorn finds a colorful book with a golden title that says, "The Magic of The Unicorn Heart,"where the story is about three unicorn sisters using to power in their horns to activate a magic heart crystal that protects the pure hearts of the kinds ones from the evil hearted maidens.Then Unicorn learns that she,Rarity,and Twilight can activate it together. 'Episode 21: Mechana-Gossip:'Komodo and his friends encounter Zecora, a mysterious zebra who lives in The Everfree Forest. 'Episode 22: No Cakes For Rex:'Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals have to control Rex's obsession with cakes during the Cake Festival. Otherwise, they will have a detention for 100 years. 'Episode 23: Komodo the Mechana-Dragon Warrior!:'On a school trip, Komodo finds out that he is descentant to a dragon warrior tribe. He also discovers that Lancer Fossil (a famous Indiana Jones-esque explorer and one of Walter's personal heroes) is actually a thief who's trying to steal the treasure of Komodo's ancestor. 'Episode 24: Rex's First Kiss:'Unicorn actually kisses Rex and Walter starts to blackmail them.Until,Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse help them. 'Episode 25: The Shining Bonds:'Komodo and Twilight decides to study on both the Belt of Deltora and the Elements if Harmony and learns that they have a close bond with each other. 'Episode 26: Sonic Pink-Boom!:'Unicorn learns a new power after she flies really fast! 'Episode 27: The Cute Keychains:'Mouse and Sasquatch both buy new Keychains for their backpacks and starts fooling around with them.Meanwhile,Komodo invites everyone to a karaoke party. 'Episode 28: Lief's First Date Party:'Lief and his friends are invited to a party at Athena's house.But there's just one problem;everyone needs to bring a date! 'Episode 29:Spike On!:'After Spike saves Komodo's life,he decides to assist him on his teamwork reports and studies,which makes Sasquatch jealous. 'Episode 30: Sasquatch's Cutie Mark:'Sasquatch wants to earn a cutie mark,but the others tell him that he cannot earn one because he is not a pony 'Episode 31: Rarity's Fashion Dilemma:'Rarity tries to work in Both Lemon's Salon and Raspberry's Fashion Shop,but she cannot do two at a time. 'Episode 32: Lief's Last Stand:'Lief and the Hub Squad form their own soccer team to beat Walter's soccer team,but his cheating is causing a big feud to the team. 'Episode 33:The Majesty of the Gala:'Sasquatch and the Animal Mechanicals finally arrive at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot and wants to see all the ponies do the things they've all hoped to do. 'Episode 34: Hub Pala-palooza!:'Lief,Dennis and their friends celebrate the holiday of friendship,Hub Pala-palooza.Meanwhile,Walter is planning something to keep Lief and Dennis from becoming the best buddies of the year! '''Episode 35: Mount Hub: '''Lief,Komodo,and Twilight are on a mission to place a flag upon the tallest mountain on Hub Island,Mount Hub.But they must first get pass through blizzards,thunderstorms,and dangerous creatures. '''Episode 36: Dan Vs The Hub Squad: When Dan,a jerky guy,moves in to Hub City,Lief and the gang tries to get him to not have revenge on everyone.But Dennis isn't getting along with Dan very well. Episode 37: The Hub Squad Chronicles:'Lief and the gang tell the Cutie Mark Crusaders their stories about their pastimes. '''Episode 38: Jem and the Holograms:'Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are excited when everyone's favorite rock band comes to Hub City,but so have the Misfits! 'Episode 39: The Way of Ko-Mo-Do!:'After Walter takes up origami as a martial art, Komodo scoffs and comes up with his own martial art, and so the two prepare to battle it out. 'Episode 40: The Greatest Night Ever!:'The Animal Mechanicals have finally arrived at the Lunar Moon Dance Night!But things aren't going as well as they hoped. '''Season 2 Episodes Episode 1: The Return of Teamwork Part 1: Princess Marillia tasks the gang with retrieving the Elements of Teamwork and defeating Slappy the Dummy. Episode 2: The Return of Teamwork Part 2:'Lief must find the Elements of Teamwork, and a way to restore his friends, in order to defeat Slappy. '''Episode 3: Lesson None:'Lief realizes that he has not written his weekly letter on teamwork to Princess Marillia. So he struggles to find a teamwork problem and decides that his only option is to create a teamwork problem himself. 'Episode 4: Good Night-Marina!:'During this night in The Haunted Hub Halloween, Lief helps Princess Marina change her frightening demeanor and become accepted by the other Hub characters. 'Episode 5: Welcome (Back) To The Dead House:'Lief,Twilight,and Komodo check out an old neighborhood with a dark secret. 'Episode 6: The Tru Moo Employee Of The Month:'Sasquatch struggles on his new job in the grand opening shop,Tru Moo Cafe. 'Episode 7: Cherry Jammed:'Sasquatch's patience is tested with a new neighbor,Cherry Jam the Pop Star of Berry Bitty City. 'Episode 8: Pinkie's Parents:'When Pinkie's parents come to visit her,she asks Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse to help her. 'Episode 9: The Hub Holiday Season:'Lief,Komodo,and their friends put on a play about how the Hub Holidays was made. 'Episode 10: A Foggy Froggy Friend:'Sasquatch adopts a Fog Frog that follows him home.But things start to become too foggy for him and his friends. 'Episode 11: Dennis' First Crush:'Dennis falls in love with a new girl in town and school named Denna. But his lack of extreme fun time strains his friendship with Lief and his love for Strawberry Shortcake. 'Episode 12:Rusty Mechanicals:'The Animal Mechanicals become sick and rusty after spending too much time in the rain. 'Episode 13: Haunting Hour Hollow:'When Dennis accidentally kicks the soccer ball into the Haunting Hour Hollow,Lief and Twilight Sparkle go on a quest to retrieve it.But it won't be easy getting it back with all the ghosts,zombies,and witches around.Luckily,they get a little help from a talking black cat named Lucy. 'Episode 14: Majors & Minors:'Lief and Dennis decides to join in their favorite TV show;Majors & Minors! 'Episode 15: The Battle of Music:'After a little argument,Komodo and Sasquatch compete each other on which music is the best to dance to; ballet or disco? By making a voting election with hanging up posters and banners,giving out stickers and peel on tattoos and sweet treats,the two of them are determined to see which music will win. But after forcing Mouse,who is the only one who didn't vote and is playing her new golden flute,to vote for one of their favorite dancing music's,both Komodo and Sasquatch realized that they hurted her feelings and realizes that both music's are the best to dance to. 'Episode 16: Mouse's Collection:'Mouse doesn't attend band practice and Komodo and Sasquatch finds out that this is because of a plan by Walter to sabotage the Mechana-Magics, involving a collectible series. 'Episode 17: The Lite Sprites:'Mouse befriends some friendly sprites who are called "Lite Sprites named Prisma,Meadow,Brooke,Astra,and Bleak." 'Episode 18: Colors in Trouble!:'When Mouse discovers that Walter is building a golf course in Lite-topia,she must use her Mechana-Fast Speed and her gifts of the Lite Sprites to save the Lite Sprites' home before the construction makes things worse! 'Episode 19: Mouse's Magical Birthday!:'Sasquatch makes a charm bracelet for Mouse on her birthday with four magic charms from the Lite Sprites.But he accidentally loses Bleak's charm in the river and must get it back. 'Episode 20: Lief's New Cellphone!:'Dennis buys Lief a new cellphone,but he doesn't know how to use it.So Dennis decides to teach him. 'Episode 21: The Haunted Theatre:'Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse explore an old abandoned theatre that everyone says it's haunted by a ballerina ghost name Rose Locket who died in an accident years ago.But as they go further,they find a pretty amulet that belonged to Rose and are attacked by some other ghosts.While Komodo and Sasquatch are both possessed,Mouse uses the amulet to stop the ghosts and save her friends. 'Episode 22: Animal Mechanical Team Time! Part 1:'Discord is back and the Animal Mechanicals must use the Elements of Harmony to stop him! However,Discord uses the same spell he used on the pony friends to make the Animal Mechanicals the exact opposite of their elements. 'Episode 23: Animal Mechanical Team Time! Part 2:'With all four Animal Mechanicals under Discord's spell and the Elements of Harmony useless,Komodo with both the elements of loyalty and magic must find a way to get them back together to defeat him. 'Episode 24: Treedom!:'Mouse joins an Environment Nature Club that takes care of animals,plants trees and flowers,and saves any environment from any danger. 'Episode 25: Mechana-Romantic!:'It's Valentine's Day and the Animal Mechanicals are getting ready for this romantic day! Sasquatch is baking a batch of heart-shaped strawberry cheesecake flavored cookies for Mouse,Komodo is making a romantic bookmark for Twilight Sparkle,and Rex is collecting roses,tulips,and lilies for a bouquet for Unicorn. '''Season 3 Episodes Episode 1: Fashion is Passion:'A girl named Blythe and her pet friends move to Hub City and Lief decides to make her an honorable member of the Hub Squad. '''Episode 2: Model Morons:'Rarity and Zoe get into a fight on who has the best fashion sense and then challenges each other on a fashion show-off,but the challenge gets too sour for everyone. 'Episode 3: Too Many Minkas:'Minka uses a magic mirror pool to duplicate herself so she can be at all places at a time. But after using too much of it,Lief,Twilight,Russell,Blythe,and the real Minka must find a way to send the Minka clones back to where they came from. 'Episode 4: Steel Sunil:'Iron Will's training makes Sunil a bit too assertive to everyone. 'Episode 5: Russell's Secret Talent:'Russell thinks he doesn't have a special talent like the other pets,so he tries to find the perfect talent for him. 'Episode 6: Sunil the Brave:'After growing tired of Walter and his friends' teasing and being called "Sunil-shy,Sunil decides to go into the Haunting Hour Hollow to prove that he isn't scared of anything. 'Episode 7: Minka and the Lil' Baby Cakes:'Pinkie Pie thinks that Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake likes to play with Minka more than her and becomes jealous. 'Episode 8: Bad Bun Bunny:'When Sugar Bun,Buttercream's cousin, arrives from Maryland to spend a week in Hub City. The Sunil and Vinnie expect to easily befriend Sugar Bun. However, Sugar Bun rejects their cordiality and bullies them. Vinnie and Sunil try to avoid Sugar Bun at first, but when she dares to lay claim to their favorite places, they resort to revenge. 'Episode 9: Animaniacs-tic!:'When the Animaniacs move into Hub City,Pepper becomes jealous when everyone starts to pay attention to their funny gags and jokes instead of hers. 'Episode 10: Save The Warners: '''The Hub Squad must protect the Warner Brothers and Sister from being caught by Doctor Scratch & Sniff,The Fat Police Officer,and Hello Nurse and convince them that they deserve to be free because they always help everyone,even if they are a little insane. '''Episode 11: Tiny Toon Adventures:'Buster and his pals have moved to Hub City,and everybody's hoping to meet them! Meanwhile,the annoying lady from the Adults Against Funny Cartoons (AAFC) is back for revenge and Lief and the rest of the Hub Squad must stop her from taking all the tooniness out of their new friends and ruining their welcome party. 'Episode 12: Four More Elements:'Princess Marillia tells the Hub Squad that there are four more elements in the Elements of Teamwork;happiness,fashion,charity,and sincerity.And they also learn that Blythe,Buster,and Wakko possesses them.The Hub Squad's mission;find the four missing elements! 'Episode 13: Happiness is the Best Medicine:'An unhappy dragon is suffering from a tummy ache and it's up to the Hub Squad and Wakko to help find the problem.Only they discover that it's a glowing orb,which is actually the element of happiness,that's causing the dragon's tummy to hurt.So Wakko must bravely go into the dragon's body to retrieve it and cure his tummy ache. '''Episode 14: Charity's in the Carrots!: The Hub Squad must venture into the Haunting Hour Hollow to retrieve the element of charity that is hidden under a Hollow Tree.But a monster is guarding the tree and the only way to get past it is to give him some money. Episode 15: Flower Power and Fashion!:'Blythe finds a sphere shaped rock in the middle of a flower field and takes it to Lief to examine it.He says that it's the element of fashion and Blythe represents it,but she doesn't believe it. After having a dream about it,Blythe finds a golden necklace with a magenta flower shaped gem on her nightstand the next morning and puts it on,then the gem starts to glow lightly.Soon,she realizes that Lief was right. '''Episode 16: Littlest Irreconcilable Differences:'After Sunil and Vinnie get into a fight,they both decide to hang out with Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse but they drive them crazy! 'Episode 17: Save the Sweet Shop!:'When Blythe and the pets learn that The Sweet Shop is shutting down,The Hub Squad must help her keep the shop going by making a fashion show and helping Blythe make her element of fashion glow more brighter than the last time. 'Episode 18: SheZow's in Town!:'There's a new hero in town and her name is SheZow!Soon,the Hub Squad discovers her secret;she is actually a guy named Guy! 'Episode 19: She-cerity!:'Lief discovers that Guy possesses the element of sincerity in the Elements of Teamwork,but Guy doesn't think so like the others.Until Tattoozala and Tara attacks and SheZow manages to make his element glow. 'Episode 20: The Broken Wing:'After an accident,Unicorn breaks one of her wings and loses her ability to fly. But she can't wait long enough and her impatience causes her crack on her wing to become bigger and it falls off.So the Animal Mechancials must find it in the Everfree Forest. '''Episode 21: An Animal Mechanical's Best Friend: The Animal Mechanicals adopt pets of their own,but then they learn that it's not always easy to take care of them. Episode 22: Jealousy Among Us!: '''After Sasquatch becomes too jealous of Komodo who is always the A+ student in the whole school,his jealousy spirit goes on a rampage and starts turning all the students into green-eyed monsters who want to kill Komodo. '''Episode 23: Dennis Falls in Love!: Dennis eats an unusual meal affected with love potion and falls in love with Athena,which makes Walter jealous!Luckily,Lief,Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse finds the cure. Episode 24: The Secret Hideout: Lief discovers an old hideout with swings,zip lines,climbing ropes and other cool stuff for him to practice on. Episode 25: The Lake of Youth: When Blythe's dad and the principal both turn into kids,Lief,Komodo,and the gang discovers that the water from the Spring Lake is causing the adults to de-age to 12 year olds! Episode 26: Under the Sea and Through the Coral Reef!: When Mocktopus steals the most precious pearl in from the Hub City Museum,Guy gets some help from The Hub Squad and the Animal Mechanicals. Episode 27: Revenge of SheZap!: When Guy's old enemy SheZap steals his necklace,The Element of Sincerity,SheZow must get it back with the help from DudePow (Gal) and this time,defeat SheZap before he uses his element for evil. Episode 28: The Hub Summer Pool Party!: '''The Hub Squad is invited to a pool party this summer.But when the villains interrupts all the fun,the gang must save the party before it becomes a summer disaster! '''Episode 29: Mechana Girls' Night Out!: It's a girl's night out for Mouse and Unicorn when they are invited to a mysterious slumber party.But when Mouse discovers a dark secret about the girls who are responsible for making the slumber party and turning all the nice understanding girls into snobbish bossy and mean brats with magic face mask cream,it's up to her and the Mechana boys to save Unicorn and the rest of the other girls. Episode 30: Pinkie Cooper and the Jet Set Pets: Pinkie Pie shows everyone a new website called "Pinkie Post!",which is about a dog-like girl who has the same name as her and tells them that she and her BFFS and their pets are moving to Hub City.So Pinkie decides to throw them a "Welcome to Hub City" party and show them around. Episode 31: Rainbow Coat Madness!: 'Mouse and Fluttershy discovers that Gotcha Grabmore is kidnapping the fruit bats so she can make a set of her newest and colorful coats called "Rainbow Beauty!"So they must work together by using their common sense and courage to save the fruit bats. '''Episode 32: Neridah's Lovesick Slave:'Neridah uses magic love sugar to make Lief fall in love with her.But the spell goes too far when she realizes that this could only mean one thing:trouble!And if she doesn't cure Lief,he might die and become a zombie that might eat her heart out...for real! 'Episode 33: Horror Hall Mall:'The gang shops in a mall with a dark secret and the mall's manager seems a bit suspicious.So it's up to Rex to save the day and everyone who has been turned to mannequins! 'Episode 34: Attack of the Killer Carrots!: '''An alien invasion turns Hub City's people into zoned-out couch potatoes, while sentient space carrots mutate to replace them as vegetable zombies. It's up to Komodo and Guy to free their friends from the spell of the Great Carrot and save Hub City from the Killer Carrots! '''Episode 35: Guys! Guys! Guys!:'Guy accidentally makes a wish that everyone would become just like him,and then learns that he must be careful of what he wishes for.Because he might get it,but soon it will go from good to bad to worse! 'Episode 36: Nightmare in Hub City!:'Komodo starts having nightmares about a creepy doll named Baby Scarington and starts turning into a sleepless,drooling and lamebrained zombie who is suffering from sleep deviation.Soon,the whole team is starting to have nightmares about her too and it's up to Lief and Guy to save them from their worst fears by using the Element of Sincerity again. '''Episode 37: A Case of Happiness!: When Brouhaha steals Wakko's element of happiness and uses it to make people too happy and giggly,it's a job for the both the Animal Mechanicals and the Hub Squad to stop him. Episode 38: Cupinkie!: 'Pinkie Pie thinks that Guy and Gal make a perfect couple and decides to play as Cupid to make them fall in love with each other. But things are getting too cheesy and Pinkie discovers that she made another mistake when she discovers that she accidentally uses love ''poison potion on the arrows instead of love potion. '''Episode 39: The Ancient Dragon '''Leader Lives: '''Komodo dreams about his great,great,great grandfather and the leader of the ancient dragon tribe,King Komodo and discovers that he is still alive.So he and his friends goes on a journey to search for him. '''Episode 40: Mechana-Magical Cure: '''Komodo accidentally switches his friends' destinies and powers,and tries to fix them.By doing so,he becomes a dragon prince. Category:Episodes Category:Episode